


Anything You Like

by heartsdesire456



Series: Fangs & Fur [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Parent-Child Relationship, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 02:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2293829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsdesire456/pseuds/heartsdesire456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an afternoon out shopping with his uncles, Alex asks a question that Stiles never expected (though he probably should have).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything You Like

**Author's Note:**

> Short installment, this one (As are most of the ones I have planned right now) that I've actually been planning on writing since I knew I'd be having them adopt a child besides Alex. About time I finally got this one out!

Molly jumped and reached up for Stiles. “Daaaadddy!” she cried, and he leaned down and picked her up, kissing her head as he hugged her. 

“Love you, Sweetie,” he said, kissing cheek before turning to Peter, glaring. “Do we need the usual threats?”

Peter huffed. “You don’t have to threaten me for the ninety-seventh time.” He reached out and Stiles dramatically sighed but handed her over.

“Yay, Uncle Peter, let’s gooooo!” Molly said, bouncing in his arms. “Aleeeeeeex!” she called, looking around, only to laugh delightedly when she saw Alex was sitting on Scott’s shoulder. “Alex, you gonna fall!”

“Nu-uh!” Alex said, hanging onto Scott’s ears, making him cringe but still smile. “Uncle Scott wouldn’t drop me!”

Peter looked at Stiles expectantly. “Aren’t you about to threatened Scott, too?”

“Yeah right,” Stiles said with an eye roll. “Scott won’t try to sell my kid to a gypsy or something. You’d trade them for designer shoes,” Stiles accused.

Peter gasped dramatically. “How dare you! I would not!” He cuddled Molly. “My sweet little girl is too precious!” He kissed her hair. “Besides, I’ve gotta buy her all the pretty clothes. I can’t do that if I give her away.” He shot Scott a look. “But if you and your mate wander off and leave me with two cubs and no backup, there will be hell to pay,” he said loftily.

Scott just grinned widely. “Isaac’s excited! He hasn’t got to babysit before! It’s a test run for when we get kids!” he said brightly. “Alright, hang on, dude,” he said to Alex before waving at Stiles. “We’ll be back later.”

Stiles smiled and blew both his kids kisses. “You be good or I will hear about it,” he said, eyes narrowed at them.

Molly and Alex’s too-sweet smiles gave him pause, but he said nothing, figuring they wouldn’t actually be holy terrors for their uncles.

~

After hours of shopping, during which Scott got complimented on his ‘adorable children’ four times, making Peter huff in annoyance and Isaac get an odd look on his face, they kids were tired and Peter decided that the best idea was giving them ice cream before taking them home so they could annoy Stiles and Derek in their sugar highs ‘just like Uncle Peter likes’.

Molly was holding Isaac hostage nearly as she told him about every single bow and sparkle on all the clothes Peter had helped her pick out – he refused to let Scott and Isaac help on picking out the kids clothes – right down to the shoes, but Alex was sitting quietly. Scott was a little curious about that, but Alex did have some of his father’s inherited moods and Derek wasn’t the chattiest guy sometimes. What made Scott worry was when he realized Alex wasn’t eating his ice cream so much as shoving it around with his spoon. “Hey, you okay?” Scott asked. “Do you not like strawberry?” he asked, hoping he hadn’t heard Alex wrong when he ordered. Alex shrugged but didn’t answer. Scott rubbed at his back. “Dude, it’s no big deal if you want something else, I’ll get you another kind.”

“I like it.” Alex didn’t expand on it, but he ate a bite to show Scott he liked it and Scott watched him curiously.

Scott turned over to listen to Molly telling Isaac that she couldn’t wait to get home. “Then I gotta show my clothes to Daddy!” she said excitedly.

Scott noticed Alex frowning again when he glanced down and he couldn’t help but lean down, resting his chin on his folded hands so he could look Alex in the eyes. “Alex, dude, you’re being really quiet. Is something wrong?”

Alex bit his lip, then looked up at Scott with a little frown of confusion that looked so much like Derek. “Uncle Scott, why does Molly get to call Stiles her Daddy but I don’t?” he asked in a small, quiet voice.

Scott froze. “Oh. Um.” He looked up and saw Peter had heard as well, even if Isaac and Molly were still talking. Peter had a sad look in his eyes and Scott turned back to Alex, reaching out to brush his curls out of his face. “You know what? We’re about to go home. When you get home, you can ask Stiles and he’ll tell you whatever you want to know. You know that, right? You can always tell Stiles anything.”

Alex nodded, and went back to picking at his ice cream. Scott felt helpless because Alex was upset and he couldn’t help him out on his own.

~

Stiles looked up when Derek’s head perked up from his spot with his head in Stiles’s lap. They were lying in the back yard where Stiles had decided to come read while watching Derek rake the leaves and Derek had finished and decided to come plop down and curl up in Stiles’s lap, content to just sit quietly and enjoy Stiles’s presence while Stiles read. It wasn’t often they got any quiet time without the kids around so it was nice to have a little while to just relax in the back yard. Derek’s reaction however more than likely foretold a car driving up, which mean that the kids were back.

Derek smiled and sat up, stretching before leaning in and kissing Stiles’s cheek sweetly. “Mmmm, the little balls of energy return,” he joked and Stiles laughed.

“Yeah, the peace is over.” He marked his spot in his book and closed it while Derek stood, reaching up and taking a hand so Derek could pull him to his feet effortlessly.

“Admit it,” Derek teased, sliding his hands around to Stiles’s back as he leaned their foreheads together. “The peace and quiet freaks you out a little cause you wonder what the kids are doing.”

Stiles grinned. “Both in the ‘Oh God, my kids are with someone else, what if they get hurt?!’ way and the ‘quiet in this house spells trouble’ ways.” He kissed Derek sweetly and slid his hand into Derek’s as they walked back up to the house together.

Almost immediately, the door opened and the excited babbling of Molly going a mile a minute could be heard all through the house. “DAAAAADDDYYY!” Molly called, and Derek just had time to jump out of the way when she barreled into the hall from the living room. “Daddy!” she squealed, jumping up and down and reaching for Derek. “Daddy, Daddy, Daddy you gotta see my new CLOTHES!” she positively yelled at him. She grabbed Derek’s hand and dragged him along to the living room. Stiles walked through the doorway and laughed at the sheer number of bags Peter and Scott were sorting through.

“Don’t worry,” Peter said when he saw Derek’s horrified look. “Most of this is mine, our stuff is just all mixed together so I couldn’t leave bags in the car in case something of Alex’s or Molly’s was in there.”

Stiles smiled as Molly dug out a mini-sized purple hoodie with a super hero on the front and showed it to Derek proudly before going for the red one with a different super hero that was in a slightly bigger size for Alex. Stiles was distracted from Molly digging out clothes, however, when he felt a little hand slid into his. He looked down and immediately frowned when he saw Alex looking up at him. “What’s wrong, Little Man?” Stiles asked, only to frown when Alex tugged at his hand gently, heading towards the hall. Stiles looked around the living room for an explanation, but the only one looking was Scott, who just nodded at him to go ahead.

Stiles followed Alex, who lead him all the way to his bedroom, which Stiles realized immediately was Alex trying to get as far from the living room as possible. He picked Alex up and sat on Alex’s bed, leaning back against the wall as he sat Alex down beside him. “Alex, what’s wrong?” he asked, looking at him worriedly.

Alex looked up at him with big, almost hurt looking eyes. “Stiles… Uncle Scott said I should ask you but-“ He looked away, picking at his shirt and not meeting Stiles’s eyes. “How come Molly gets to call you her Daddy but I don’t?” he mumbled in a tiny, hurt sounding voice. “Why do I call you Stiles? You were my daddy first.”

Stiles had never thought he’d ever hear Alex say something that hurt his heart the way that did. “Oh Alex,” Stiles breathed, then pulled him into his arms immediately. He stood up from the bed and hugged Alex, eyes shut. “Oh Dude, I don’t- I can’t even-“ He stopped and took a breath to calm himself down and try to stop the feeling that someone had stabbed him in the heart. “Let’s go get Daddy first and then we’ll talk about this.” 

He didn’t want to put Alex down if he was feeling that way, so he carried him with him like he had when Alex was a baby, one arm under his butt and the other across his back. When he got to the living room, he didn’t walk in because he didn’t want Alex to feel embarrassed. “Derek,” he said in a soft voice, knowing Derek could hear him. “Derek, you need to come to Alex’s room, we need to talk. Tell Molly you have to do something and let the others watch her for a minute, Alex and I need you right now.”

When he got back to Alex’s room and sat down, still holding Alex, he barely got settled when the door opened and Derek slipped in, shutting the door behind him with a worried look. “What’s wrong?” he asked quickly, eyes darting all over Alex as he walked over. He sat on the bed beside Stiles, letting Stiles shift Alex so he was between them. “Alex? You okay?”

Stiles sighed, letting Alex slide out of his arms and sit on the bed. He looked up and Derek tensed when he saw Alex’s heartbreaking pout. Stiles rubbed a hand over his head soothingly. “It’s okay, Alex, we can talk now,” Stiles said and Alex’s lip wobbled some.

“Daddy… how come Molly gets to call Stiles Daddy but I call him Stiles? He’s my daddy too,” he mumbled, looking up at Derek with wide eyes. “Right?”

Stiles reached out and wrapped his hand around Derek’s as he watched Derek’s heart break a little bit. “Oh Alex,” Derek breathed, pulling him into a hug. “Yes, Stiles is your daddy. Stiles will always be your daddy.” He kissed his head. “What brought this on?”

Alex sniffled some. “Molly kept talking about Stiles and calling him Daddy and I thinked about how I don’t get to call Stiles Daddy.”

“Alex, you can call me Daddy if you want to,” Stiles said gently. He shook his head. “You can call me Daddy or Dad or ‘hey, you with the goofy face’, or whatever you want to,” he said and Alex managed a small smile. “I promise, you want to call me King Buttface, I don’t care,” he said and Alex gave a small giggle. Stiles smiled and leaned over to kiss his head. “You don’t have to call me anything, Alex. You can call me Daddy if you want to.”

Alex leaned against Derek’s chest. “But why do I call you Stiles?” he asked, looking confused.

Derek smiled sadly. “Because that’s how you got to know him. We never thought about you calling him Daddy because you already called him Stiles.”

“But why?” Alex asked curiously.

Stiles gave him a warm look. “Because when me and you met, nobody could’ve known I was going to be your daddy someday,” he said, looking up at Derek, who smiled at him lovingly. “You can’t remember, cause you were too little, but I wasn’t even pack when me and you met, Alex.”

Alex looked shocked. “You weren’t _pack_?” 

Stiles shook his head. “Nope. I was just your daddy’s friend.”

Derek nudged him. “You know how Kira and Lydia are friends, but they’re not pack?” Alex nodded. “Stiles was like that. He worked with me, but he was just my friend when he met you.”

Alex gave Derek a doubtful look. “But you and Stiles are daddies, not friends!”

Stiles chuckled. “You have to be friends before you start talking about getting married and having cubs together, Buddy,” he said with a wink and a grin. “You probably don’t even remember it, but you were the one to take me to where Daddy had my ring when he asked me to marry him.” He held up his hand to show Alex the ring. “You and Daddy schemed together and you took me to where the ring was and when I got it out, Daddy asked me to marry him.” He winked. “You totally told him he had to share me though, cause you loved me more.”

Alex frowned. “Even though you wasn’t my daddy yet?”

“Even then.” Stiles shook his head. “I wasn’t your daddy yet when you got to know me, so you called me by my name, but even before I was officially your daddy, I loved you so much because I wanted you to be my cub so bad. I loved you and your daddy so much it hurt sometimes because I wanted you guys to be mine.” He tucked a curl behind Alex’s ear. “But if you want to call me Daddy, Alex, you can start right now.”

Derek nodded. “He’s your daddy just as much as I am, Alex. You know Stiles loves you just as much as I love you. Just as much as we love Molly. You can call him whatever you want to.”

Alex seemed to think for a minute before he gave Derek a smirk that was far to reminiscent of Stiles. “What if I wanna call him Jingles?” he asked and Stiles barked out a laugh, doubling over. 

Derek gave him an entirely expressionless look and nodded. “You go right ahead then, Son. We can be Daddy and Jingles if that’s what you want.” He cracked a smile when Alex giggled delightedly and fell over against Stiles’s lap in his amusement.

When the laughter died down, Stiles looked down at Alex, whose head was still on his knee. “So what’s the verdict, Little Man?” He smiled. “You wanna call me Daddy?”

Alex looked at him for a minute, but shook his head. “I like calling you Stiles,” he decided and Derek raised an eyebrow in surprise.

“All that and you still want to call him Stiles?” he asked and Alex gave him an exasperated eye roll.

“Daddy, Stiles is a cool name, it’s not a dumb name like ‘Derek’! I like Daddy and Stiles!” He looked at Stiles and sighed dramatically, shaking his head as if to say ‘seriously, this guy’ or something.

Stiles just looked up at Derek with a wide eyed look of barely contained glee. “Yeah, _Derek_ , I’ve got a cool name.” He looked down at Alex and hugged him, giving him a big kiss. “Alright, how about you go show everybody what all Uncle Peter got you now that Molly’s probably finished, huh?”

Alex slid off the bed and ran to the door, rushing down the hall in excitement, already yelling for Uncle Peter to ‘get his stuff’. Stiles slid off the bed and followed him, Derek behind him. When he got to the living room doorway he stood for a moment and watched Alex clambering onto the couch, looking so much lighter than he had moments ago.

Derek slid up behind him, arms sliding around his waist. He laid his chin on Stiles’s shoulder and Stiles turned to smack a kiss on his cheek. Derek just grumbled, pouting some. “I don’t have a dumb name,” he muttered and Stiles snickered, leaning his head against Derek’s.

“Awww, I know you don’t, Baby, I love the name ‘Derek’. That’s my mate’s name, you know?” he joked and Derek rumbled happily, pressing his face into Stiles’s neck, squeezing him some.

“You’re definitely his daddy,” Derek sighed, voice muffled by Stiles’s skin. “He wasn’t on the way to being half the smartass he is now before I married you,” he accused and Stiles preened, curling his fingers together with Derek’s on his middle.

“Just doin’ my job,” he said brightly. “Corrupting Hales: one generation at a time.” Derek snorted and pressed his smile into Stiles’s skin.

Derek nuzzled Stiles’s neck. “Still love you, corruption and all.”

Stiles smiled smugly. “I know. I’m awesome. You just can’t help it,” he cooed, making Derek roll his eyes. “Deny all you want, but I am the best you could’ve ever chosen to fall in love with. Face it, Derek. I’m incredible.” Derek chuckled and just pressed a kiss to Stiles’s hair, not saying a word.

(He never did deny it, though.)


End file.
